infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alareiks
Comment style Hey Alareiks, I've seen that your comments have a cool art thing on it so I was wondering if you could tell me how I can a cool art thing on my comments please. Party Time 00:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry mate, but we have our comments artisticly done to mark us as Staff members of the wiki. The Staff Helpers also have artistic comments, but again it's to separate us from normal users. -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 02:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yeah, you basically hit the spot right there. I don't know, I guess it's mainly jealousy (yes, I've got immaturity in me). It's mainly because I felt my edits were really unnecessary because while I was working on a project (Video walkthroughs). All of a sudden, it wasn't my job anymore, it was Kelan's (not anything personal against him). With Uditore (again, nothing personal) , well...let's just say it's jealousy. Now they're both staff members. Jealousy is my problem. With jealousy comes rage. I want to avoid that part completely, so I'm basically trying not to be here as much, otherwise I'll burn my ass off. I beg you, please, please, don't take this as a request to promote me to anything. I am not asking for it, and I do not deserve it all. Thanks, and hope you understand. Shrev64(Talk • ) 03:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I felt quite demoted when Rayne commented here (you'll have to scroll down a bit to see it). To me, it felt a slap to the face. I don't give a shit if he was joking about it, it made me feel that users who aren't "head honcho" aren't "speaking sense". I may have taken that comment too much to heart, but that's one reason for my current state. Shrev64(Talk • ) 03:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Well to be honest, it was a joke, because I'm tired of seeing so many Twilight fanatics around. The series gives the rest of the vampire pop-culture a bad name, so that's what the joke was about. It wasn't directed at you, so you sure as hell have no reason to take it personally. -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 07:37, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll see you on the IRC then. Shrev64(Talk • ) 22:10, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Previously, on IFWiki IRC.... Dude you still Have to tell me who the new helper is Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 20:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to thank you for all the help you gave me Aleraiks RE: Staff Image Yeah, you're right, that didn't come out that well :P I'll see what I can do. By the way, there's no such template as UserHelper. At least, it was a red link on my user page. The headerbanner is quite nice though, kudos to Rayne :) Shrev64(Talk • ) 02:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, gave credit to the wrong guy XD Kudos to Rome! Shrev64(Talk • ) 02:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll use it. Also, just as a heads-up, the new editor interface will be made mandatory. See this for more details. Shrev64(Talk • ) 23:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fic Wiki I was hoping to make a fan fic wiki as a sister wiki to this one but there are 2 problems. I have no clue how to make one, and I'm debating whether to call it Zeke TV, Zeke's Roof, or the Voice of Survival. If I did make it I would need admins and you're a clear choice for the job and I don't know if you guys have a plan already. And if you do I would love to know what it is. -The Polar Bear lives 01:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :If you bothered reading mine and War Clown's comments on my blog, you would see that we do have a plan concerning Fan Fiction. Try having some patience, eh? We're discussing the plan now and will make a news post about it when it comes time to. -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 03:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : :It's really irritating when you say "If you bothered" because of course I haven't bothered to read your blog. And I was just making a suggestion I'm not being impatient about this. I just want my damn transcript back.-The Polar Bear lives 03:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::So, if you didn't bother reading the blog, why are you irritated with Rayne saying "if you had bothered"? Because you just said you didn't bother to read it, I'd say you're just rebelling right now. Alareiks |''' 15:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Post Beast Thank u so much! The Best in the World Images I got a few decent/halfway decent images of Rebel Outpost, a destroyed Plauge Ward, the New Marais Police Department and Zeke's last rooof. I thought I should tell u because i thought that if i uploaded them i might get yelled at. The Best in the World I converted the Archer Square into past tense, sorry about that it was already in present tense so I just went with it when I revamped it. Also cool new editor Bcraggen 16:09, September 7, 2011 (UTC) cool occupation lol. And BTW do u have PlayStation Network. Thanks Alareiks I looked through all the Logic for the UGC Missions and I didn't see any new logic but they could have made some improvements on logic they have already made. I may look back through the UGC Tools tonight or something. Bcraggen 15:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the notication Your welcome, I was amazed when I started with the disarray with the catagories, so I started working on them. now I know what to do from now on. I was wondering why there was no infamous 2 missions catagoies.Evil Karma Master 21:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Evil Karma Master oh ok didnt see that mind if i add you Go to Uncharted Wiki Help me, Al! I need you to help me with this admin. Do you think Eddy Raja's status should be deceased or presumed deceased? Clearly he doesn't get polls. 03:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Promotion Oh wow, I wasn't expecting that. Thanks! As for my favorite character, I was planning on Kessler (but the obvious is stated XD). I guess I'll take Alden Tate, but don't pin me on that. Thanks again ^^ :This message doesn't seem noteworthy to post with its own header, so here it is: It might be worth updating this. Thanks man :), when I need help I tell you. Sorry Alareiks Didn't mean to explode like that. It's just when someone tells you they hate you with all their hate, it can be annoying. Page Creation Request Excuse me, Al, I was wondering if I could make a page about Cole's Team, you know like, Zeke, Moya(brielfy),Nix,Kuo. Um feel free to say no. The Best in the World Im sorry to bother you but about this request, may i or may i not create this page? The Best in the World New Template Hey Al, I just wanted to tell you that I made a new template, Template:Videoneed. I was wondering if this template would be useful at all, as I could use it on mission pages that have no vid walkthroughs. Tell me what you think of it. Thanks! Hey just wondering how you upload your own photos to the wiki. Redexx 11:09, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Redexx Rare Badge Thanks for telling me two things: the rare badges are earned in certain times of the year and that the admins in this wiki make up a secret society that has information to a ton of shit nobody must know, such as getting rare badges. You and your mythical society wins, the civilians and gangsters and fugitives (me) lose and I go back to the drawing board on doing nothing but running from the cops. LOL I AM JOKING! 3RDRANGER 23:18, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm no admin, but are you disappointed that the admins aren't telling you '''everything that's going to go on in the wiki? Yes, I do have aspergers. Thank you for asking. Why do you ask? Party Time 17:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : This was just a joke I made up based on some game on PC I played long time ago. Sorry if this sounds stupid and if you are offended, Al and all the other secret society members admins here. Besides this admin position inspired the joke about societies since they are powerful and we get to only hear myths about them and their agendas. 3RDRANGER 01:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::....That was a joke? :::If you're offended, then I apologize, the admins are cops because they enforce the rules keep peaceful order in the wiki. Now this was no joke and more of a compliment. Peace 3RDRANGER 01:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :::For the last time, I'm not an admin XD Another Template Hey Al, while I was editing on inFAMOUS mission pages, I noticed that the navbox present is the Template:IFNav. However, this navbox has no linkage to other missions. A good example is that the mission Alden in Chains had no infobox, and such, I couldn't tell what mission comes after it. Also, it's apparently the "biggest mission" in the game, yet it's one of the most poorly cleaned up pages. My main question is if an IFMissionsNav could be made to navigate between missions a lot easier. Yea I know what you mean. I don't normally go through that stuff though. Party Time 23:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) New Here... Hey I'm new here. I like Infamous alot and will try to be helpful to this wiki. Hey do you think Festival of Blood will be T or M? Also do you think there will be an infamous 3? Do you make UGC?StarkBlack 00:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I've learned that being stupid is a sign of being one of the good guys while being "smart", go towards the dark side, they do. I tend not to care what people say about me. I go by what I think alone. I never care about criticism or infamy. I just do things. Party Time 20:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Page Request Thanks. The Best in the World RE I did it many times on other wikis and nobody bitched about it being incorrect. Guess it means 45% of the wikis give a shit about capitalization. 3RDRANGER 01:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But I don't visit awful wikis, the Battlefield and Medal of Honor wikis are by far upright grammatically correct. 3RDRANGER 20:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :The Sly Cooper Wiki doesn't have that style...every wiki has its own thing. Thanks Thank you for undoing the edit on Vermaak 88 page, i forgot about the Ice Soldier Ally, that would have been confusing to any new user. The Best in the World ED needs to stop screwing up Hey Alareiks. Made a goof up when replying to that blog I really need to stop stringing along. Forgot to sign in and sadly now I can't edit it to the proper comment delete command. Is it possible you could help me out. You're usually the first to notice anyways. Also, I swear I didn't intend to come here and be a one shot poster. Heh. Thanks in advance. EdgeDrifter 01:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC)EdgeDrifter Doing this for trophy, why not? Muahahhaaaaaa Hey I saw that you have a friend in SP and I was wondering if you could let me know any news that you get on anything new and infamous that you find out. Also how do the rankings work on this wiki? Saw that you are number 1 (whoo who for you:-) and I think I'm number 35 or 36. I just want to know if that's kinda good or "oh man, you suck". Let me know, thanks. Redexx 00:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Redexx Hey Alareiks, I have a question for you because you seem trust worthy. I have a friend at the Sonic Fanon wiki and he was recently banned for doing something not against wiki standards, I wish I could help him and so I'm asking you a question. What would you do? Battlelord7 23:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) The user's name is Guyviroth. Battlelord7 00:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I just edited my profile and it went whacko and cut off half of it when I published it. Do you know how I can fix it? I just edited my profile and it went whacko and cut off half the page. Do you know how to fix it? Redexx 00:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC)Redexx You can talk to him here.http://xat.com/KPUC. Battlelord7 01:18, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey I know I probably shouldn't keep bothering you with my silly little issues,but the truth is that I really suck at wiki stuff. Anyway, I was wondering how you link to another page. I tries it and ot just made it in red with the "new page" thing. Ok, thanks In advance. Redexx 00:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC)Reddexx